A DC Gamer Story
by The Exiled Legion
Summary: I think you've heard this before. Person gets reincarnated and for some reason they have the Gamer ability. Well, that's this story except for one thing, I got adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent the same night Kal-El arrived on Earth. Making him my adoptive younger brother, however I don't appear to be human either. M for OC swearing. (Rewrite is up! Another Life as a Hero)
1. Intro

**Welcome to the Game: DC Universe Edition!**

My eyes widened at the text in front of me.

"Oh Jonathan, look at this cute guy."

It appeared that my attention span was short as I instinctively turned my head, noticing that it was very hard to do so. My eyes looked upon a man and a woman that looked...strangely familiar.

**Due to focusing on an object/person, you have discovered and activated 'Observe'.**

**Name: **Martha Kent

**?**

**Race: **Human

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 33

**Level:** 10

**HP: **450/450

**SP: **300/300

**Bio:** Originally Martha Clark, Martha was born in Smallville living a simple but happy life. She eventually met Jonathan Kent and the two quickly married, but soon found out that she couldn't have children due to an accident she had a few years ago. So the couple is now looking at adopting a baby to raise as their own.

**Name: **Jonathan Kent

**?**

**Race: **Human

**Age:** 35

**Gender:** Male

**Level: **11

**HP: **750/750

**SP: **300/300

**Bio:** Born in Smallville and lived a life of farming. He met and quickly fell in love with Martha Clark, the two quickly married but soon found out Martha couldn't have children due to an accident she had a few years ago. So the couple is now looking at adopting a baby to raise as their own.

Well...fuck.

* * *

Jonathan looked down at the baby that Martha was looking at. A cute thing. A small patch of black hair at the top of his head. The baby seemed to have heard them as he turned its head around to look at them, allowing Jonathan to look at the boy's rare amber eyes.

Martha spoke beside him. "I feel this is the one Jon, I can just feel it."

Jonathan couldn't help but feel the same. As if something was telling him to take care of this baby.

It was a simple process after the two had decided to adopt the baby. Sign a few papers, with options of training in caring for a child etc.

The time went by in a flash, it didn't feel that long until the couple were holding onto their new adoptive son, Mason Kent.

* * *

**Name:** Mason Kent

**?**

**Age:** 0.33 (recurring)

**HP:** 50

**(Locked)**

**Race:** ?/?

**Level:** 0

**EXP:** 00.00%

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Attributes**

**Strength:** N/A

**Vitality:** N/A

**Dexterity:** N/A

**Charisma:** N/A

**Intelligence:** N/A

**Wisdom:** N/A

**Bio:** A reincarnated soul put inside the body of a baby boy. His story is just beginning.

**Skills:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

Wait! Did I replace Superman as the child of Martha and Jonathan Kent?

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

**Due to your slight mental breakdown you have discovered 'Gamer's Mind (Passive)'.**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive):** **Allows the user to think things through calmly, allows for a calm, peaceful state of mind. Also gives immunity to psychological effects. However since you are a baby, you will act like one. This skill will only take effect when you have a mental breakdown or you have reached six years old.**

And I am calm. Great, now I can't freak out when I need to. A good freak out is good for the soul.

I felt myself handed to Martha...should I say Mum now? Anyway, she continued to coo at me happily and I couldn't help but giggle at her due to my now younger body. The vibrations telling me that we were now in a vehicle of some kind. I looked up to see Jonathan...Dad now driving.

_'Uh, the next couple of years are gonna suck.'_ I thought. Despite my calm mind, I couldn't help but wonder what will happen now. Will Kal-El aka Clark Kent, aka motherfucking Superman still arrive, and will the Kent's still take him in? Probably yes, because they were always nice people in most DC media I could find. Though this could be a different universe in the DC Multiverse, I just hope nothing is massively different. From what I gather, the bio suggests that these are a nice Kent couple.

**[Error Message: Due to you not having the right requirements, most of the features in the Game: DC Universe Edition are not available yet.]**

I call bullshit! Baby Kent calls bullshit! I'm in the game already, I should have the features now!

**At least your acting the part of a baby! Good job! :)**

Fuck you!

I guess my body was reacting to my mental attitude, as I felt my new Mum quickly whispering. "It's okay, Mason. We're nearly home."

I eventually calmed down, to Mum's delight, though she still continued to stare at me with happiness clearly showing in her eyes.

"He isn't going to disappear, you know." Dad told Mum, though a hint of amusement was clear in his voice.

"I know." Mum said. "I'm just happy to finally hold a baby and loo- "

A sudden, ear-piercing whistle stopped her from speaking as I saw a bright orange light fill the interior of the car. The car swerved violently to the right, Dad and Mum cried out in shock.

The car squealed to a stop.

"What was that?!" I heard Dad yell at the top of his lungs.

"I don't know." Mum's voice was quieter, but still held the same shocked tone. "But...didn't that look metal to you?" She asked Dad.

Wait, that's Kal-El!

"It did, what was that? I'm going to take a look, you stay here with Mason." Dad ordered Mum as he picked up a flashlight and clicked it on.

"What?! No!"

"Not now Martha! You need to take care of Mason." I heard a door open and shut. Looking up, I saw Mum glare out of the vehicle.

I cooed at her, knowing that if Mum finds him first, Dad just goes along with taking care of Clark.

...Yeah, I think I know who wears the pants in this relationship, because I know that Dad is the one that has doubts about adopting Kal-El, aka Clark, aka motherfucking Superman in.

Mum looked down at me and smiled. "You must be worried for Daddy, aren't you? I am as well."

I cooed again, this time trying so very hard to put in agitation in that coo. Mum grew a look of unease at my agitated cooing.

"Let's go with Daddy then, little guy."

Victory for Baby!

Mum left the car, making sure I was secure in her arms, before walking swiftly to catch up to Dad.

"Martha! What are you doing?! I said stay with Mason in the car!" I heard Dad's voice, now angry at Mum for following him.

"I felt uneasy Jon, even Mason could feel something was wrong." Martha was concerned.

Dad sighed, his anger placated. "Okay, but stay close to me. Alright?"

The hunt was on...with me staring at Mum's face as she looked around the fields of Smallville, Kansas.

It wasn't too long that I could smell and see smoke in the air. I couldn't help but give a small cough as it irritated my throat. Mum heard me and stroked my head through the blanket.

"Is Mason alright?" I guess Dad heard it too.

"He's fine, just a small cough from my little guy." I didn't gurgle in happiness, you can't prove it.

The couple continued to search, but then Mum looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief. Slowly she walked to the thing that caught her attention.

"Over here Martha!" Dad called out, however Mum didn't answer him. "Martha!"

Mum continued to walk before stopping to gasp at what she was seeing. I didn't see shit, I was still looking up at her face and the night sky.

Mum took extra steps, the sound of water splashing caught by my newborn ears. Steadily, Mum balanced me with one arm, giving me more of a view to what was happening.

Yep, it was a spaceship, more specifically a space pod. Mum reached for it, as if on command, the middle part of the ship clicked open.

Mum gasped again, a small smile grew on her lips as I looked inside it.

There he was, baby Kal-El in his blue onesie and red blanket.

**Name: **Kal-El

**?**

**Race: **Kryptonian

**Age:** 0.33 (recurring)

**Gender:** Male

**Level:** 0

**HP: **400/400

**SP: **350/350

**Bio:** Sent to the planet Earth from his dying world of Krypton by his father and mother, Jor-El and Lara-El. Kal-El is destined to be a powerful being under Earth's yellow sun.

…

Baby Mason calling bullshit again! He's a baby like me, how come he has more health than me!

**You have three guesses.**

You shut up!

Mum didn't see my face of annoyance thankfully, because in hindsight it would look weird on a baby, she then picked up Kal-El with her left arm, while also maneuvering me into a more comfortable position in her right.

Damn, she's strong.

"Martha? Martha?!" Dad called out. Mum simply walked away from the ship a serene smile on her face.

"Shush, you'll wake him."

The sudden thud of the flashlight perfectly describe Dad's astonishment. The thud made Kal-El's eyes open.

Huh, they look like black eyes than blue.

…

…

I'm in the DCAU, aren't I?

I am not ashamed to say, I blacked out.

* * *

"Whoa Martha, what are you doing?" Martha once again didn't answer Jonathan as she continued walking. He then ran in front of Martha, stopping her. "Put that thing back, we don't know where it came from."

Martha simply turned away from him. "He's not a thing Jonathan, he's a baby. A little baby. Who'd put a baby in a spaceship?" Her question's answer wasn't in her focus as she made quiet noises to the space baby. Turning to Mason, she could see he was asleep, she smiled at him. She couldn't have kids but now she has two.

"That's my point, could be Russian? A sputnik baby." Jonathan's answer to her made her scoff.

"Oh, really!"

Jonathan then gained a thoughtful look. "Maybe he's one of ours, you think NASA's missing a baby?"

"I don't care where he came from. All I know is that he needs us Jonathan." She looked down to see the baby from the spaceship lift his arms to Jonathan. "Look how he's reaching out to you Jonathan."

Jon took the baby from Martha as he looked down at him. "Cute little fella." He reached out with his finger so the baby could grab onto it. "Got a good grip too." He smiled down at the baby before feeling a slight pinch of pain. "Ow." That was before he felt his entire finger feel like it broke. "Ow!"

Martha quickly took the baby back in her left arm. "What do you think of the name Christopher?"

"Now, Martha." Jon looked at his wife with slight exasperation. "Let's discuss this, can we look after two babies? Martha?"

"Or Kevin?"

"Martha? This is serious."

"Or Kirk, oh! I know, we can use my maiden name. What do you think of…?"

* * *

_**Years Later**_

"Clark! Mason! Time for dinner!" Mum called out to us from the kitchen.

"Yes Ma!" We called back as the two of us ran back inside, though taking great care to take off our boots. Mama Kent didn't like Clark and I to get mud in the house.

A spanked bottom is still just as embarrassing, though it did give me another skill.

**Physical Endurance (Passive) Lv 1 EXP 70.85%:** **The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 3% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

I got in trouble a lot as a kid. I'm sure I was the cause of Mum's grey hairs and Dad's loss of said hair, not age.

Despite this, I loved them like they were my own, because they were. They had adopted me out of potentially hundreds of babies, and were so kind that they adopted Clark because they were such good souls.

Though I was annoyed at Clark's durability, while not as strong as it will be, still hurt Ma and Dad slightly when they tried to spank him.

Unfair!

So they just put him in timeout, he's getting off easy in my opinion!

Anyway, today was my sixth birthday and something great had happened.

**Since you have reached part of the requirements to fully use the Game: DC Universe Edition. Some features are available to you.**

**Name:** Mason Kent

**?**

**Age:** 6

**HP:** 150

**(Locked)**

**Race:** ?/?

**Level:** 0

**EXP:** 00.00%

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Attributes**

**Strength:** 2

**Vitality:** 2

**Dexterity:** 1

**Charisma:** 2

**Intelligence:** 3

**Wisdom:** 3

**Bio:**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive):** **Allows the user to think things through calmly, allows for a calm, peaceful state of mind. Also gives immunity to psychological effects. You're a child, you will have bouts of childishness. **

**Gamer's Body (Passive):** **Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game. Sleeping recovers HP, MP and all status effects.**

**Observe (Active) Lv 3 18.37%:** **A skill that allows you to find information about the target.**

**Physical Durability (Passive) Lv 1 EXP 70.85%:** **The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 3% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

* * *

**HP Base(50) + (Vitality * 50):** 50/50. How many points you can take before dying. More HP equals more damage you can take, capisce?!

**Strength: **A person's overall power, affects the amount of damage you can inflict in hand-to-hand combat, bladed weapons or blunt objects. How much you can lift and throw.

**Combat Strength + Weapon Strength = Damage Overall.**

**Effects: Adds HP Regeneration, with each strength point adding 0.1%**

**Vitality:** Determines amount of health, also affects the ability to resist debuffs like poisons, diseases, paralysis, burns etc.

**Effects: 1 Point of Vitality = 50 Points of Health.**

**Dexterity: **Overall movement, ability to land critical strikes, plays a major role in pick pocketing, stealth, use of weaponry, and the ability to dual wield weapons.

**Charisma: **Helps in abilities like lying, persuasiveness, personal and socially magnetism, ability to lead, physical attractiveness even affects how quickly you make friends.

**Intelligence: **A person's ability to think quickly. It affects your ability to learn, memory, retain information and just plain how smart you are.

**Effects: ?**

**Wisdom: **Basically if you have any common sense and how good your perception is.

**Effects: ?**

I was so thankful the attribute points that I got while growing up was saved and added; otherwise that would have been a pain and a giant waste of my time.

Not that I didn't learn my lesson, I'm pretty sure that even Darkseid would run in fear of Mama Kent's glare.

Darkseid. He's going to be a pain in the everything when he comes around. Though from what I gather, I have at least two decades to prepare for his arrival.

Life goal list. First, get strong enough to take on Darkseid. Yeah, somehow I don't see that happening.

Okay, scratch that! First, get strong enough to take on Superman in case he gets his mind rewritten like he did in...umm. Let me get back to you on when that happens.

"Big Brother! Come on! Ma's made pie for dinner!"

I smiled and shook my head in amusement, young Clark Kent was too cute. I walked over to the kitchen table, a pair of shorts and short-sleeved t-shirts on my body. My hair was kept short by Ma's surprising ability as a barber, though Clark's never grew surprisingly. Guess he just has to worry about his facial hair...but how does that work?!

* * *

**So what do you think about this idea? Bad? Good? Please bare with me, math wasn't my strongest subject in education so *shrug*.**

**Version 2: Hello, I spotted several mistakes quickly. One was an extra Question Mark in Mason's status screen. Also, I should say, if you spotted a mistake then tell me.**

**Version 3: Hello...again. I added another effect on INT and got rid of the 'no cap' on HP Regeneration under the Strength attribute.  
**

**Version 4: Hello again, again. Changed the EXP to be the actual mechanic from the actual Manhwa Gamer.**


	2. First meeting to the Supernatural

High school was starting today, but that was when another feature was revealed to me.

**Congratulations! You've made it this far without getting yourself killed.**

I was, and still am, unsure if it was being sarcastic.

**Whatever do you mean? ;) I just wanted to congratulate you on actually not being depressed and killing yourself!**

I glared at the box for a moment before turning away and looking at my status screen.

* * *

**Name:** Mason Kent

**Title:** None

**Race:** ?/?

**Level:** 0

**EXP:** 00.00%

**Age:** 14

**HP:** 300 (0.3%/0.9 HP Regeneration per minute)

**(Locked)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Attributes**

**Strength:** 3

**Vitality:** 5

**Dexterity:** 3

**Charisma:** 4

**Intelligence:** 5

**Wisdom:** 5

**Bio:**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive):** **Allows the user to think things through calmly, allows for a calm, peaceful state of mind. Also gives immunity to psychological effects. However you're a teenager, you will have bouts of being filled with teenage angst and might even shout 'It's not a phase!' to your parents.**

**Gamer's Body (Passive):** **Grants a body that allows for the user to live in the real world like a game. Sleeping recovers HP, MP and all status effects.**

**Observe (Active) Lv 7 04.15%:** **A skill that allows you to find information about the target.**

**Physical Durability (Passive) Lv 2 3.03%:** **The body's durability increases and you take less damage. 4% decrease in damage taken by physical attacks.**

**Farming (Active) Lv 4 91.01%:** **Farming, a good, honest job with which you could live off the land and sell produce for money. 5% more effective at farming.**

* * *

Thank god for status customization.

I still couldn't level up, I'd had no quests for fourteen years. The only way I had upgraded was through actions but then it was like a lottery, a very unfair lottery. A few, and I'm emphasizing 'a few', times I got some attributes points but most of the time. I've had zilch! Nada! Nothing! You see what I'm getting at?!

Hell, shouldn't I have gotten higher intelligence and wisdom because I'd reincarnated.

**But that would be cheating. **

Grrr.

Anyway, I gave up waiting for quests and decided to just wait it out until the quests came.

Being there for Clark was all that mattered to me, making sure that he become the Superman from the comics was hard for me to work around. That and...I grew to care for him, he was just like any other kid. Happy, and I will protect him with my life.

...

Now! Back to my contingency plan to when, or if, he gets brainwashed by Darkseid.

Kryptonians have no protection against magic, they're still tough as hell though so I'll need a way of becoming a master of magic fast. I could find Zatanna, or maybe her father Zatara. However, I'm not sure if he has any magical powers because it wasn't shown in the cartoon, but since Zatanna had magic, she had to have learned it from someone. I probably should have read the comics.

Another weakness is kryptonite, which I'll need to search for, as it could be literally anywhere in the world. I could focus on increasing my intelligence and wisdom to create a company like LexCorp or Wayne Enterprise, doing this would give me resources to work with; I could even help people the way LexCorp should have done.

Or maybe both, learning magic alongside having a lot of resources would greatly help the coming invasion of Apokolips.

That sounds like a great name for a song or a band, 'Invasion of Apokolips'.

**For thinking through several options paths to your goal, you get +1 INT.**

I stand up from my bed, then I quickly put on some clean clothes, it's seven in the morning and Ma would start making some food right around now.

I walked over to my window to open it, before staring out towards the farm. It wasn't much but it was good.

I blinked.

"Wait, there was something new on my status screen." I noticed.

**Glad you could notice! :)**

Grrr.

**Title:** **Self-explanatory. Something that describes your position in the world, granting you advantages and disadvantages.**

I nodded in acceptance and went to go get some breakfast.

"...so...ne day…"

I turned around, that voice wasn't familiar. Was Dad talking to someone?

"No...ust...le…"

That was someone else, it was deeper, a lot deeper than Dad's voice. I stepped towards my window to look outside again.

Nothing was there.

"B-But, I could have sworn…" I trailed off before stopping. This was the DC Universe, this could have been anything from the supernatural to some bastards walking on our farm unannounced.

Best to tell Dad first before coming to conclusions.

…

Guess that extra +1 INT is already helping.

Knock! Knock!

"Mason! Time for breakfast!"

Speaking of Dad.

I calmly walked over to my door and opened it, a tired smile on my face. "Morning Dad!" My voice happy.

Dad looked down at me with an amused smile. "Good morning, champ. I guess I could use you as a mop today then."

Blinking, I looked towards my mirror and saw what he was talking about. My hair got longer, I'm a teenager, what do you expect? Dad disapproved of my longer hair though Ma was a bit more tolerant.

It had reached the top of my ears, apparently that's too long, and I somehow get it looking like a mop like Dad said everytime I wake up. Grumbling, I tried to pull my hair into a relatively sensible look, trying not to glance at Dad who looked ready to laugh.

I was able to pull my hair to my satisfaction and stared at Dad with deadpan.

"Good enough Captain?" I, oh so said with sarcasm.

Dad nodded and did something that aggravated my teenager emotions.

He patted my head with a laugh. "That's good private, now get downstairs, your Ma made scrambled eggs." He turned to walk down the hallway to get Clark. "And sort out your hair, you look like a hippie."

My eye twitched before calling out to Dad.

"Hey Dad!" Who turned to face me. "I think I heard someone around the farm, were we expecting someone?"

Dad's eyes grew concerned. "No, we weren't Mason. Thank you for telling me, I will have a look when you and Clark go down for breakfast."

* * *

"Are you sure Dad?" I questioned Dad as he was driving Clark and myself to our first day in high school.

"Yes, Mason. I couldn't find or see anyone for miles. Maybe you were just hearing the wind." Dad shrugged, however I was concerned. I definitely heard someone outside so it must be…

Supernatural...shit.

"So have you guys decided what you want to study?" Dad asked us. I tucked away the supernatural information for a later date.

"That's a bit of a loaded question Dad." I said with a raised eyebrow, it actually kind of was. At fourteen, teenagers aren't really focused on their futures most of the time; hell they start 'noticing' the opposite gender around this age.

Which is kind of annoying because I have the mind of an adult and the hormones of a teenager.

Dad shrugged. "Well, you must have some idea of what you want to do, when you graduate."

"Journalism."

I looked to Clark with my eyebrow still raised, my brother blushed slightly at my stare. Didn't Clark become a journalist because it would help with him as his alter-ego as Superman? Why would he want to choose it before deciding to be a superhero?

Dad nodded at Clark. "See Mason, Clark has an idea. Why don't you?"

I continued to stare at Clark, ignoring Dad's question I asked my brother. "Why journalism?" I generally wanted to know.

Clark's cheeks flushed red for a moment. "Um, because I like what they do."

"You like stalking people for the best scoop?" I turned my head in confusion.

"What? No!" Messing with Clark was the best. "I meant that they report news and can reveal corruption. I want to do that, help people."

I smiled at Clark as Dad answered. "That is a good goal Clark." Clark smiled, his pride clear on what he must accomplish. "And you Mason?"

I hummed and stared at the countryside. I hadn't really thought about what I would do, except maybe…"Business."

"Pardon?"

"I think I'll start my own business." With magic on the side, but Dad and Clark don't need to know that part.

"Oh." Dad was certainly surprised by my choice. "That is going to be a tough goal to achieve son, but I, and I definitely think your mother will support you through it."

"I will as well Mason!" Clark declared, bringing a smile to my face.

"Thank you."

We arrived shortly, the front of the school was packed with teenagers and their parents.

"I can smell the acne."

"Mason be nice." I heard Dad's firm tone, making me sigh.

"I know, I know. 'Don't be rude to people before you know them'." I recited off by heart, yeah I'm not happy to say that I wasn't the best kid socially. Mostly because they would try to bully Clark, for some reason, and I...kind of...verbally caused them to cry.

Hey, they bullied my brother, wouldn't you tell an eleven year old that they're adopted, and was only adopted out of pity. Yeah, that's kind of hypocritical of me to say and I did feel absolutely horrible after that. I try to keep my snark under control but it does flare up from time to time.

**Why was I stuck with you?**

You be quiet, strange mean box!

Walking up to the school, another person shouted to us.

"Clark! Mason!" Lana Lang ran up to us with a smile.

"Oh no!" Clark muttered under his breath, his cheeks red from something that had happened a week ago.

Oh yeah, I dared Lana to kiss Clark on the cheek, she was reluctant but I played with her teenage feelings for Clark. Where do you think the charisma points came from?

I nudged Clark with my elbow. "Your girlfriend is coming, better say hi." I teased. Clark just punched me lightly in the arm.

**-4 HP**

Thank god, his powers weren't fully developed, otherwise I'm sure I would be missing a limb right about now.

Lana reached us, a smile on her face. "Hey guys, you excited for high school?"

"U-Um, hey Lana. I imagine it will be interesting. Have you decided what you want to do?" Clark asked Lana.

"...ou...e...ing…"

"I...ve...you...until...pai...ice."

Those voices again, I looked around the entrance to the school.

No one around me had those voices.

I stopped. "_Only one place they could be coming from."_ I thought while looking up.

There they were.

* * *

**Jeffrey Smith**

**Title:** Former Member of the ? Gang

**Race:** Undead

**Class:** Poltergeist

**Level:** 9

**HP:** 900/900

**MP:** 500/500

**Bio:** Jeffery was a small time thug working for a gang that was looking to expand into Smallville twenty years ago. However, one day he was killed in a shootout with the police, when someone tipped off them off about a shipment of the gang's product of drugs. Now he haunts the world as a Poltergeist, a ghost that can interact with the real world.

* * *

**Jason Blood**

**Title:** Demonologist

**Race:** Human

**Class:** ?

**Level:** ?

**HP:** ?

**MP:** ?

**Bio:** Jason Blood was once a magician, apprentice to the great Merlin, however love turned him into a betrayer. He helped Morgaine Le Fay capture Camelot and for his betrayal, Merlin caused him to be fused with a demon from Hell, Etrigan. Now his curse will only lift if he kills Morgaine Le Fay.

* * *

Oh come on. Jason Blood, or Etrigan, is here! While fanboying and freaking out is mentally happening, I tried to keep my physically self stone-faced.

Hang on, how is it the two haven't been seen. Testing is required.

"Hey Clark?"

"Yeah."

I pointed to where Jason and Jeffrey are. "Can you see that?"

Clark looked up and squinted. I wonder if he has access to some sort of vision this early on.

Clark turned back to me and frowned. "Um, I don't see anything there Mason, just the sky."

I hummed. "Alright then, just thought I saw something weird." Inwardly, I was freaking out. This means that Jason is using magic to hide himself, I imagine the Poltergeist is invisible to normal people.

...but why are they visible to me?

**Ping!**

**New Main Quest:**

**Find out why you can see the supernatural and ignored Jason Blood's magic spell of invisibility.**

**Time Limit:** **18:00 P.M tomorrow.**

**Rewards:** **1,000 EXP, access to all of the Gamer mechanics, ?**

**Fail Penalty:** **The last Gamer mechanics will take years to be introduced, potential Death**

**Refusal Penalties:** **The last Gamer mechanics will take years to be introduced.**

**Accept [Y/N]**

Without thinking, exuberance at the chance of completing a quest, I hurriedly pressed 'Y'.

Wait, 'potential death'?

"Hey Mason!" I heard Lana's voice. "Lessons are about to start."

My eyes turned to Lana for a split second before looking back towards Blood and that Poltergeist, only to find them gone as if disappeared into thin air.

"Mason, you coming?!" I then heard Clark call out.

Sighing, I gave up thinking about it and turned to catch up to Clark and Lana. "I'm coming."

I swear, whoever designed this game is trying to kill me.

* * *

Being in education was as boring as ever, so I thought about the quest I was given.

I'm not human or at least fully human.

That was my first reaction, my race stat is '?/?' meaning I'm a hybrid of two races, suggesting that one or both of my heritages give me the ability to see the supernatural.

However, that can mean I belong to many different combinations of races, and I don't remember every single race in the DC Universe. Hell, I might be a genetic experiment whose powers didn't fully form as was discarded.

I'm ranting but knowing my past is better at discovering what to focus on in the future.

"Mr. Kent!"

"Yes Ms Stevenson?" Both myself and Clark answered at the same time, we looked at each other with confusion, unsure which one she was talking to.

"Mmm, I see this might be a problem. Okay, from now on, I shall call you by your first names instead." Ms Stevenson told the class before she turned to me, a disappointed frown on her face. "Mason, I know that this is your first day, but that is no excuse to not pay attention in class." Some in the class chuckled at the teacher catching me in my thoughts.

I nodded, an embarrassed blush on my cheeks. "Sorry Ms Stevenson, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't."

I sighed quietly to myself, going through high school again wasn't great for my attention span. However, I do notice that current technology is far behind what I had in my last life, but maybe if I start my own company and get it off the ground. I can make sure that people's lives are better by giving them better technology to use.

**Ping!**

**New Personal Quest:**

**Start your Company**

**Time Limit:** **Before your death.**

**Rewards:** **5,000 EXP**

**Fail Penalty:** **You will not have a company, no EXP.**

**Refusal Penalties:** **Same as above.**

**Accept [Y/N]**

**New Personal Quest:**

**Innovate new products so you don't have to use obsolete, in your eyes, technology.**

**Time Limit:** **Before your death.**

**Rewards:** **2,500 EXP, a good boost in your company's reputation. **

**Fail Penalty:** **You will have to use current technology, your company will fail, no EXP.**

**Refusal Penalties:** **Same as above.**

**Accept [Y/N]**

Yes and yes.

I really need to stop pressing 'Y' without reading it.

Well, at least I don't have a time limit for these two, they actually go hand in hand.

Going back to my thoughts, thought this time I did so when Ms Stevenson's back was turned.

To focus on innovating current technology to be more advanced I will need to go into computer engineering because that combines fields of computer science and electronic engineering. Having better computers is a good start for a company.

Maybe when I have started my company, I can focus on becoming a superhero. I mean come on, this whole gaming ability can help me become one. Even limited, I could reach Batman's level at least.

"Mason!"

Uhh, maybe after I finish education.

* * *

"So I hear you got detention on the first day Mason." Dad said as the family was having dinner, the sun was just about to set and everyone was having some good apple pie for desert.

Ma looked at me. "Oh, what happened Mason? You don't normally get into trouble."

"He wasn't paying attention in class." Clark immediately told them.

I glared at him without turn my head. "Snitch."

"Mason." I heard Dad's reprimanding voice, I was looking down in embarrassment as he continued. "I know that, for you, being...mmm what's the word Martha?"

I couldn't help myself but utter. "Being the smartest person in the room."

"Mason." Now Ma was giving me the voice, yet my emotions flared up.

"But it's like that Ma!" My voice raised. "It's like everyone is too slow to get it, why should I interact with them?!"

"Son!"

"I'm not your son!"

The room was silent, Ma, Dad and Clark stared at me. I continued without thinking straight as my teenage hormones took over my rational thoughts.

"You just took me in because you couldn't have kids of your own!"

"Mason!" Ma called out to me, water in her eyes at my words.

Tears.

I stopped.

I'm making my Ma cry.

...

"Mason, come back!" I heard Dad's voice call out to me, but I didn't listen.

I just bolted away from the house and into the fields.

Stupid teenage hormones, stupid Gamer's Mind, 'have bouts of being filled with teenage angst'.

I don't remember how long I was running for. A minute, an hour? The time was blurry for me. I only know that I stopped eventually.

I leaned on hands against my knees as I breathed in and out heavily.

"I'm such a fucking idiot."

Why did I do that? I went from calm and collected to teenager angst in a split second. Looking for a reason, I said. "Skills."

**Gamer's Mind (Passive):** **Allows the user to think things through calmly, allows for a calm, peaceful state of mind. Also gives immunity to psychological effects. However you're a teenager, you will have bouts of being filled with teenage angst and might even shout 'It's not a phase!' to your parents.**

Wait, my Gamer's Mind 'allows for a calm, peaceful state of mind.' but it also says I will have bouts of teenage angst.

That means that my emotions are quite literally like a fucking drop of a hat.

I hate this stupid system.

"What this? A morsel."

That was...loud and croaky.

_SMACK!_

**-150 HP**

"Ahhh!" I screamed in pain as I was sent flying across the plain of grass. Landing on the ground pushed my breath away from me.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" The loud, croaky voice mocked.

Wheezing and trying to get my breath back, I pushed myself upwards to sit.

That was when I saw it.

* * *

**Azad**

**Title:** Lowly Harvester of Souls

**Race:** Demon

**Class:** Imp

**Level:** 10

**HP:** 1,100

**MP:** 1,600

**Bio:** Azad is a lowly imp from hell that was summoned by foolish cultists thinking they were getting a succubus to play around with. They instead got Azad who tricked them into giving him their souls instead, now he's free from the cultists control and has gone on a rampage. He also wants your soul.

* * *

**Pi-**

Not now!

**Notifications have been turned off.**

Ignoring the message I looked at the Imp, it was small, two and a half feet tall, brownish with small wings, glowing amber eyes, spikes at every possible space and filed to a point teeth.

...Amber eyes, they're like mine.

Does that mean…?

"Now die!"

I rolled to the side, a flash of green lightning struck where I was before.

That could have been my death right there.

"Ohh, some backbone. That's good!"

I bolted away again for the second time tonight. Luckily, my breath comes back quickly because of this gaming interface.

"I love a good chase! Don't be boring!" Azad's voice was behind me.

Stupid teenager hormones! Stupid Gamer's Mind! I fucking hate you!

My lungs burned and my legs ached with lactic acid build up. The laughter of the Imp and its beating wings caused me to forget about the pain. It was hard enough with a demon firing green lightning bolts behind you, but the added bonus of jumping over small bumps and potholes in the grassland making it easier for me to trip up.

It wasn't like before, when time was a blurry, I knew how long I was being chased by the Imp before he got me.

Twenty four minutes, forty three seconds.

That's how long I lasted against something the game deemed 'lowly'. Something I know is low on the totem pole in the hierarchy of hell, and yet I can't even defend myself.

It just took one bolt.

"Ahhhh!"

Lighting coursed through my body, before I once again flew through the air.

I landed front first.

**-150 HP**

I was lucky that my HP regeneration was active, otherwise I would have died. I could not describe the pain I felt with just words, it would have felt like I would understate it.

I painfully moaned in short bursts, my body twitching at the same time sparks of lightning flashed across my body, smoke wafting off my body.

"What a shame." The Demon mocked. "I guess having a fried mortal wouldn't taste that bad."

My vision was blurry and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

I was going to die.

My second chance at life and I fucked it up.

...

"Foul Beast, tonight you shall not feast." I picked up another more deeper, gravelly voice. It sounded much more familiar.

"No!" Azad was horrified.

"Azad the Imp, tonight you shall be destroyed, and be sent to the void."

"Damn you Etriga-Ahhhhh!"

The sound of fire and screaming demon, alongside the smell of burning flesh overcoming my own smell filled my nostrils.

Oh, it was Etrigan the Rhyming Demon.

The screams stopped.

The loud thumps of Etrigan's feet walked towards me.

"A small human, and yet a small stench of demon."

So I was right.

I am part demon.

"It will be best to kill him, before he turns the world grim."

My eyes, still open a crack, stare up to the Rhyming Demon. My muddled mind trying to figure out a way to live.

I died once, I'm not dying now.

Orange fire sprouted from the Rhyming Demon's hands, a small gesture later and a large black sword is now in his hands.

"Goodbye young spawn, but know that with your death, the world will continue to take its breath."

Etrigan raised his sword and was ready to bring it down.

I only had a name and a plan, a small chance that I would have live but I had to take that chance.

He swung the sword down.

"...Fay." I whispered.

The sword stopped.

...

"What say you Half-breed?" Etrigan's voice turned to a more growling tone, but no less confused on how a fourteen year old knew of the name Fay.

"...Mor...gaine...Le...Fey." I pushed through the darkness encroaching on my vision, and my body feeling like it's shutting down.

Etrigan maybe from shock or anger at saying Morgaine Le Fey's name, sent his sword away in a flash of hellfire and tightly gripped my burning shirt, only to pull me up until the Demon's face was right in front of me.

"Why do you say the name, Morgaine Le Fey?!" Etrigan demanded from me, I guess he stops rhyming when it pertains to his mortal enemy.

"P-P-Philo...s-sopher's…" I keep trying to push through and continue.

"I know she looks for the Stone, why do you mention it?!" The Demon once again demanded.

"H-H-Har…" Instead of saying the name of Harvey Hickman, the man who has the Stone, I gave up and allowed the darkness to take me without a fight.

Before I lost consciousness however, I heard Etrigan once more.

"Half-breed? Half-breed?! Damn it to hell!" Etrigan swore in anger before rhyming once again. "Gone now, O Etrigan! And rise again the form of man!"

* * *

**So second chapter.**

**So yeah, Mason is half-demon, half something else. This was actually the first race I picked for him, the second, I full on struggle with because there are a lot of humanoid races in the DC Universe.**

**For those who don't like that Mason went all angst, I feel the 'Gamer's Mind' would essentially stop-start his emotions, combining with his biology of a teenager. Well, having strong mood swings alongside suddenly starting will mess with your head a little. Also combined is his demon heritage, which can bring negative emotions to the forefront, yeah, he ain't going to be the best emotionally as a teenager.**

**If that's wrong for I apologise but that's my personal head-canon. **

**I've also changed the EXP leveling system so it's like the Manhwa webtoon, I feel it's easier to write a story with that leveling system instead of a traditional system.**

**Also, I did put 'Notifications have been turned off', yet a notification for loss of HP came up. You are going to have to wait for the next chapter for an explanation.**


	3. Rewriting!

Hello.

I apologise but I'm rewriting this as a non-gamer story. This was mostly a test if I could do it but I just can't, my muse for the story is there but I'm having trouble doing the gaming aspect of the fic. I'm just going to drop the gamer part and keep the story before re-uploading it.

See ya.


	4. REWRITE IS UP!

Hello, just say the re-write of 'A DC Gamer Story' is up and called Another Life as a Hero.


End file.
